


Unfamiliar Faces

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Child Noctis, Episode Ardyn time, Fluff, Noctis gets overprotective of Ardyn, Noctis meeting Healer Ardyn, dreaming sequence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Summary: Noctis takes a nap after having to do his usual playtime, learnings from his tutors and decided to call it a day. Upon falling asleep, he meets a strange individual along with a familiar lady with the person and Noctis befriends these people.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Unfamiliar Faces

Placing his pencil down as he nearly fell asleep on the spot, a young Noctis tried to keep himself awake as he had his head resting upon the palm of his hand and he was dozing on and off for the need of sleep. One of his tutors, his childhood friend, Ignis Scientia, sighed as he saw his princely friend trying to not fall asleep. The young boy adjusted his glasses and placed his notebook upon his lap, tapping Noctis on his shoulders "Noct? If you're tired, you should head to bed." 

The prince frowned as he tried pawing away Ignis' touch and pouted "No... Dad would be upset if he sees I skip on my studies..." Ignis frowned to his choice of words and opened his mouth to speak "Then," being interrupted, a door to their study room opened as the King himself, Regis entered, seeing Noctis trying to keep himself awake. The King stepped towards the young boys and Ignis was the first to sit up from his seat "A-ah! Your Majesty?!" Regis rose his hand to calm Ignis down and the young advisor nodded and remained seated besides Noctis "How long was he studying?" 

Ignis glanced down to his wrist watch and then scratched the back of his head "About 2 hours..." Regis nodded to the time frame and picked up Noctis from his seat "Then he should have a well deserve rest. Thank you, Ignis" The young strategist smiled to the King and nodded "My pleasure, Your Majesty."

* * * * * * * * * *

Bringing Noctis to his bedroom, Regis pulled the blanket out of the way and placed his son upon the bed, taking a familiar plush, Noct's favorite, a Carbuncle plush that he got for his 5th birthday. 

Yawning; Noctis hugged his plush and smiled to Regis tucking him in bed "Now, my son, you had a big day studying, your reward is taking a nap." Patting the boy's head, the young prince frowned as he looked at his dad "When I wake up, can you play with me in the garden? And," holding Carbuncle up, squeezing its body a bit with his small hands "With 'Buncle too?" The King leaned in and kissed his son's forehead softly "Sure. Now," standing up straight, Regis walked towards the door "Go to sleep and rest well, my son."

Noctis smiled, turning in bed, hugging his plush and closed his eyes.

Finally falling asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * 

With his eyes still closed, he felt his body slowly heat up. He felt a small fly fly by him, tickling his nose. Noctis scrunched his nose and remained asleep.

Again, the same fly bothered him, Noctis pawed away at the fly and turned. Turning away, he still felt his body heat up. 

Why is the room hot? Did his dad not turn on the fan? 

Yawning; Noctis slowly opened his eyes, only to slap his eyes shut as a sudden bright light blinded him "Ah!" The after light burning into his dark mind and slowly opened his eyes once more. Frowning, he didn't recognize his surroundings. Glancing at his surroundings, he didn't find his carbuncle plush to be near him "...Buncle?" his small voice sounded so unsure and a little lost. Standing up, Noctis realized he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. 

No... This place is _completely_ different...

He's... outside... 

What is he doing outside...?

"Hello...?" Noctis called out. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that he was sitting outside, seems to be a open field. A wheat field. The lovely blue sky with a bright sun shining down. He was completely familiar with the heat, but this scenery? Not so much.

Standing up from the ground, dusting his clothes from the dirt, he walked down a path in hopes to find someone to help him. 

Some wheat made it frustrating for Noctis to walk through as it mainly blocked some of his path and it made him frustrated "Hey! Can anyone hear me?" Noctis called out once again.

No one answered him.

Eventually, Noctis found his way to a lonely tree and he sat by himself. Feeling alone, Noctis felt extremely lonely and he ended up tearing up as he missed his Carbuncle or his dad's presence. 

Noctis cried to himself alone.

* * * * * * * * * *

Two voices were slowly approaching Noct's direction. These two individuals stopped in their mid-track as they caught sight of that little boy crying to himself. Of the two, a older male ran towards Noctis and knelt besides him. The man thought Noctis was scared of being alone or he got lost. His first action was taking off his tannish white cape and placed it over Noct's shoulders, hoping to calm him down "No need to cry, dear boy." said the man in the most gentle tone.

Noctis wiped his eyes as he felt tears continue to run down but noticed a soft cloth around him "T...thank you, mister..." successfully wiping his tears away, Noctis looked up at the man and...

For a man of his stature, he looked _strange_ having his hair rather long, tied back and have tannish garb on his person. Seeing his fingerless gloves, Noctis blinked as he glanced towards the older male "Umm... Are you hot in those, mister?" Noctis couldn't help but ask. 

The man blinked as he shook his head "No. It's my usual outfit." then briefly examined Noct's body, simply keeping his hands to himself and eyed him all over "I see you're not injured... Are you in need to be cured, my boy?" Noctis tilted his head as he kept his focus on the man for a while "Um... No... I just want to be home... I don't know how I got here..." 

Focusing on the man's orbs, his proved to be dark blue. 

Long brownish red hair and blue eyes?

"Can you help me get home, mister?" Noctis asked, hoping to have this male help him out. 

As the guy was going to give his answer, a sweet female voice spoke before them "Is your little friend safe, my love?" Both Noctis and the man glanced over to the lady and immediately, Noctis smiled at her "Luna!"

Both giving a confused stare to one another;

"You're grown up, Luna!" Noctis smiled up this Luna look a like and the lady smiled softly "I'm sorry... you probably mistook me for a friend. My name isn't Luna, silly" Kneeling down besides the man and Noctis; she smiled softly "Could we know your name?" She asked and Noctis caressed the cape fabric "Noctis..."

The blond lady smiled as she placed a hand over her chest softly and bowed a bit "Nice to meet you, Noctis. I'm Aera." Then the man spoke after her "And my name is Ardyn. Pleased to meet you, Noctis." 

Noctis blinked as he looked at Ardyn "Ardyn? That's a familiar name..." The man rose a brow as he watched Noctis carefully "Yes? How so?" The boy scratched the back of his head and tried to remember "The one I know is kinda this weird looking guy who my dad doesn't like... I think he is some king... chancellor, I think.. He has your name too!" Both Ardyn and Aera glanced at one another and Noctis continued "And Miss. Aera... You look like my friend... She lives in Tenebrae!"

Both Ardyn and Aera smiled down to Noctis for a brief moment. Aera tugged the cloth over Noctis securely and she clapped her hands together "Tell us; How did you wander off here on your own? Which village did you travel from?"

"I'm not sure, Miss Aera... I just woke up here and I live in Insomnia. I fell asleep and boom! Here I am." Noctis exclaimed.

Ardyn mentally groaned to himself and he sighed, showing his guilt for not attending to the boy's 'village' "You were perhaps seeking to be cured of what ailed you. My humble apologies, Noctis." Noctis waved his hand in a nervous manner and shook his head quickly "Not your fault, mister!" then calmly asked "What am I being cured of?"

Ardyn frowned as he tilted his head "Those who are infected with the Starscourge. My dear Aera here has been chosen to converse with the Gods while I was going around healing people. You could say I'm blessed for such a task" Only to have Noctis stand up and lash onto Ardyn has a curious child "You're like a savior!" then smiled at the older man "That's so cool!"

His adorable fondness made both Ardyn and Aera chuckle as they kept Noctis company.


End file.
